gscouncilsownawardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Saleswoman Try-It
Saleswoman is a Brownie Try-It from the Girl Scouts of Central and Western Massachusetts Council. Try these activities to make the sale of products fun and successful. When you have done four of the six activities you will receive a patch from your leader. Our council’s cookie sale and fall product sale are ideal for doing this Try-It. = Activities = ### GOAL SETTING: It's exciting to plan a project or an outing and then see how you can earn the money to make it happen. ****** With your troop, discuss the things you would like to do and how much it will cost. ****** Talk about what a customer is. ****** Tell your customers why you are selling cookies or fall products. ****** Keep a troop goal sheet during the sale. ::: 2. SELLING TECHNIQUES: You can be a good saleswoman when you learn how. ****** Have a salesperson visit your troop meeting. Learn what this person sells. ****** Ask for some tips on being a good saleswoman. ****** Talk about the importance of good grooming when you are selling. Be sure to wear your uniform or Girl Scout insignia. ****** Look at your order card. Learn as much as you can about the product you are selling. Know the price of the product. ****** Have someone show you how to take orders. Practice at a troop meeting. ****** Create posters that will promote the sale. ::: 3. SAFETY: In everything you do it is important to keep yourself safe. ****** Help make a troop chart of "Selling Safety Rules." Some are listed on your order card. Can you think of other rules? Don't forget to have an adult with you while selling and delivering products. ****** Be sure to plan how to get money collected safely and promptly. ::: 4. DELIVERIES: Selling your product was only the first step. Now you must deliver your orders and collect the money. ****** Pick up your order from the troop sale manager. Be sure to count each variety and sign your order card as to the amount of product you received. ****** Fill in all the information on your money collection envelope. ****** Deliver to only a few customers at a time. Remember to say "thank you." ****** Don't forget to take your adult "buddy." ****** Never leave the product with a customer without being paid. ****** Discuss rules for handling money. Practice counting money and making change. ****** Turn money over to the troop’s sale manager often. Note the amount on your order card and have it signed by the troop's sale manager. ****** Save your order card for next year. You will have a good starting list of customers. ::: 5. SERVICE PROJECT: Girl Scouts like to work with people and help them be happy. ****** Buy a few boxes of cookies or cans of nuts, using your troop income. ****** Take the cookies or nuts to a nearby nursing home, handicapped center or senior citizen center. ****** Take some extra time and visit with the people there. Find out what activities they enjoyed when they were your age. ::: 6. PRODUCT: Try one or both of the following projects: ****** Make puppets. Have each puppet represent a kind of Girl Scout nut or cookie. Write a skit using these puppets. ****** Make a new dessert using Girl Scout cookies as the main ingredient. = See also = List of Council's Own Brownie Try-Its = External Links = Girl Scouts of Central and Western Massachusetts Council's Own Awards Saleswoman Try-It